


Compilation

by TemptMeMore



Category: Arrow - Fandom, Harry Potter - Fandom, Supernatural, Twilight
Genre: Child!Fem!Harry, Crossover Challenges, Crossover Pairings, Fem!Harry, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Snapshots of Challenges, daddy!dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:39:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1842979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TemptMeMore/pseuds/TemptMeMore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter Crossover Challenges/Drabbles/OneShots/Snippets. Featuring both Male/Harry, Fem!Harry/Male Pairings and even No Pairings.</p>
<p>*One Challenge Answered, Link Inside Chapter 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Info

Just some facts you might want to know before you start to read further posts:  
This is going to be a set of one shots, snippets or drabbles that go along with my Challenges that I have set up on my Bio. These are just some scenes I saw in my head when I was coming up with them. If you decide to take the challenge up, please feel free to use the small part I have written, just be kind enough to give me credit for it when you get to it.  
If a post has a pairing it will be either Harry/Male or Fem!Harry/Male so yes, both Het and Slash will be posted. I will give warning on which one I'm using so no worries there.  
Due to many medical reasons, my posts will be slow, may contain mistakes but hopefully my meager writing skills haven't suffered too much.  
This is actually therapy for me - and yes, I mean that in the medical way. Typing and the mental challenge of actually using my fingers and brain to hopefully help some of the damage I have. So please, don't beg for quicker posts.  
Before each 'story' I will post the challenge so you have an idea on what its about. Some of them are posted in my bio (on FF) already, others are scattered in notebooks around my desk.  
If any of these challenges are taken up by other writers I will repost the chapter with the title name/author of the corresponding story so others will see and hopefully go read/review.  
I think that's it so enjoy the upcoming posts!  
Tempt Me More


	2. HP/Arrow Fem!Harry/Oliver Green

**CHALLENGE #8 by Tempt Me More**  
HP/Arrow  
Setting Season 1  
Pairing: Fem!Harry/Oliver Queen or Harry/Oliver Queen  
Summary: Betrayed and sentenced to the Veil for being a "Dark Creature", Harry finds himself on a not so deserted island. He keeps to himself, away from all the soliders, until one day he stumbles upon a scared and hurt Oliver Queen.  
**Must Haves:**  
-Harry can keep his magic if you want  
-Either Slash or use Fem!Harry  
-Must be in a solid, full relationship by the time they get make it home.  
-No cheating later with women - jealously and want from the other girls are ok, but Oliver must never cheat (same goes for Harry)  
-If you keep Harry male, DO NOT MAKE HIM A WHIMP! or a crybaby, or some small, girly thing. I perfer Alpha male personalities.  
-Harry can be ANY type of dark or light creature - the wizarding world just has to think its Dark to send her away.

**AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ:**  
I have recently gotten hooked on Arrow (omg Shephen is so hot, I can not help but drool at his body, face and well, really the whole package) and this popped up in my head as I was rewatching season 1 and decided to start with this one instead of one of the ones I already have posted on my bio page. Shame there are like hardly any crossovers with this! So I put this out there in hopes that maybe someone else will start one or use this to make one.  
I have also never done a Fem!Harry before and decided to give it a try in this "snippet". Who knows, might even write a full story with a Fem!Harry/Oliver pairing? Actually I have a whole plot I'm keeping secret that goes with this because I might just write it myself *shrugs* which is why I kept her creature as vague as possible (way more to her/it than I let on) because its one of my own making.  
No Beta btw, but hopefully there aren't too many mistakes!

**Season 1, Episode 12 "Vertigo"**  
_Fem!Harry -Hartlyn meaning "Full of Love and Joyous"_

As he slowly stalked closer to her, he watched apparaisingly as those beautiful, captivating emerald green eyes slowly lowered in submission with every step he made. Her tanned shoulders remained lax, never once tensing as he came closer to his mate as she stood silently in the middle of his training area. Her clothes, a simple set of black cotton sports bar and shorts, suggested that she had been training herself while he had been gone. His chest rumbled lowly and his eyes narrowed onto the long, still pink and slighlty inflamed scar that now decoraded her side - the beginning of it hidden underneither her top. 

It was times like this that the 'weak' or 'nearly silent' Alpha in him was heard and felt the loudest. Most of the time this primal side tended to remain unnoticed - his mate had not given him enough of her blood to actually turn him that day back on the island, keeping him nearly 100% human. So a few times like this, when his mate, his Salvation, had been hurt due to his own carelessness (because it was his own fault he had been taken out by The Count who had overdosed him that made his Hartlyn, in her wolf form, jump in to cover him, getting wounded in the process) that the nearly forgotten beast surged forward and made itself known.

A primal growl slipped past his lips when he had finally reached her, his hand automatically sliding into her silky black waves of hair, gently fisting it as he tilted her head, bening down and inhaling the sweet scent coming off of her neck. With his other hand he ghosted over the damaged flesh, making sure not to hurt her worse as he used his sense of touch to make sure there wasn't any lingering heat of an infection present. Satisfied that there wasn't, he continued with his light touches on her bare stomach, delighting in the small quivering of her taunt muscles that followed.

"Why haven't you healed yet?" he asked, his voice low and slightly muffled against her neck. Only to stand up and frown down at her smaller five foot three inch frame. Those bright green eyes that he often loved to lose himself into continued to stay downward, refusing to look up until she knew she had permission.  
While his mind might be totally human, her's was all creature and the laws of pack were always at the forefront. And while at first it had been frustrating - the whole learning about the beta/alpha/submissive thing, not to mention trying to survive at the time - he had eventually memorized it all and even began to think in those terms when it came to the one thing in his life he treasured above all else.

This beautiful, petite, soft hearted yet strong willed witch hybrid was his mate, his woman and he owned her heart as much as she did his own.

"Look at me my Hart" he commanded gently even as he uncurled his fist from her hair and slowly slid the back of his hand down her soft cheek, watching intently as those beautiful eyes rose to meet his own blue eyes. "Why?"

Hartlyn sighed, her eyes fluttering a bit as she leaned into the hand on her face. "My magic is a bit low still from purging your system. Plus you've been busy since you've recuperated," she shrugged her shoulders, "which means..."

"...I haven't fed you," he finished for her and mentally slapped himself for beging so stupid and neglectful. 

This was one of the very few times that her other side made itself known. So rarely did the weaker and rarer vampric side of her show up that it was easy to forget about, except that he shouldn't have. They had been together for 4 yrs now and the knowledge that her magic had to be substained by sex was ingrained as his own need to eat food to survive. Plus what male wouldn't keep - and enjoy - the fact that their woman needed sex to survive?

The fact that he had forgotten screamed just how much he had been neglecting his Hart.

"I'm sorry," he whispered as he drew her close to him, pressing her smaller, warmer body to his. "Hush," he commanded when she went to deny the fact that it was his fault as he knew she would. She rarely blamed him for anything even when it was so obvious it was. He smiled sadly at her frown, knowing she was still denying it even in her mind.

"I've been too caught up in The Mission lately..."

"Your sister!"

"Yes, I know, but I let my anger and fear for her get in the way of you." Oliver quickly lifted his petite mate up, her legs automatically coming to wrap around his waist and started walked back towards the small single bed he kept off to the side for those late nights he didn't or couldn't make it home. "And that my love, isn't acceptable. You are always first."  
Lowering them both down to the bed, Oliver held himself over her body, enjoying the way her eyes suddenly darkened and her lips parted as he trailed a finger down her neck and over her breasts, her nipples easily seen hardening against the tight, constricting fabric of her top.

The Alpha continued to remain there in the forefront of his mind as he set about to show her that this wasn't just about feeding, or healing. But with each whispered I love you, each and every touch of his hands, mouth and body exactly how sorry he was, exactly how much he loved and needed her. Oliver also hoped in some small way thata this show her how important she was to him - Hartlyn was above himself, above his family and most of all, above The Mission.

**-End-**

If you wish to take up this challenge (or any of my other challenges), please contact me in email or review with the title so I can post it for others to see. My email is on my bio under the other challenges. Hope you enjoyed.

**molmcmahon has decided to write this challenge: http://archiveofourown.org/works/8673625**

Hope to see more from this author and others!!


	3. HP/Supernatural  Fem!Child!Harry & Daddy!Dean

**CHALLENGE #6 by Tempt Me More**  
HP/Supernatural  
Setting Season 6  
Pairing: None or Possible future Dean/Sam or Dean/Cas (no Female/Male OCs!! and NO LISA) Possible Girl!Harry/Benny or Girl!Harry/Kevin later?  
Summary: (Wanted to do this one because of all the Daddy!Dean fics, I have yet to come across one that has a Girl!Harry [That I can remember or was good enough to even attempt to read] and wanted to see a MotherHen!Dean that has to deal with little girl dolls, tea sets, (or would he encourage only Cops n Robbers type of games?) and for later: "Time of the Month", and dating/sex with boys) After Sam threw himself into the Pit, Dean never had a chance to make his promise of an "Apple Pie Life" with Lisa complete. After driving around, trying to get himself under control, Dean comes to find out his is the father to a little girl who has been physically, mentally, emotionally abused by the people taking care of her. Dean's not sure if he's cut out to be a dad, but he does know that with Sam in Hell and Cas gone, he needs some type of family and decides to give it a go. For a year, he slowly gets into the swing of caring for and loving a cute dark haired little girl who makes his heart swell with joy every time he hears "Daddy, I love you". But soon, things can start to go down hill when his brother shows up, with unknown relatives, not acting anything like the little brother he used to know. How will he deal with a daughter, soulless brother, untrustworthy relations, and the new King of Hell?  
 **MUST HAVES:**  
1\. Must be Girl!Harry with a Harry type name: Harriet, Haliey, Haley, Haleigha, Hali, Hallie, etc  
2\. If you wish to put a spin on it, you can say that James Potter was the one to get pregnant and Girl!Harry got her eyes from Dean or the Avada Kedavra gave her the color - this would introduce Dean to the whole Wizarding World if you wish or YOU CAN MAKE IT NON-MAGICAL  
3\. The age of Girl!Harry when she comes to Dean is up to you, but she needs to be at least old enough to have some lasting/lingering effects of abuse - maybe like 5ish? - but the older you have her, the longer the effects will take to be handled but you will also be able to get to her PreTeen and Teenager years earlier.  
4\. She needs to grow up in the Supernatural World, Dean is not the type to just give it up and with all the "world ending" crap that happens in the other seasons, Dean is not going to let it slide. So if you wish for her to take more of a leading role in the Supernatural Seasons, you can skip some, MESS WITH TIME/YEARS, because I would love to see her be more active in the upcoming Seasons...such has: How would both her and Dean handle it when Dean is sent to Purgatory for a year? Would Sam do the right thing and take Girl!Harry in? How would that affect Sam's year long girlfriend (can't remember her name!) or would he leave her behind like he left everything else?

**NOTES for BELOW:**  
-MAJOR TIME LINE SCREWING  
\- Past Dean/James Potter (mentions of)  
-Fem!Harry, Child!Harry (age 6)  
-NO BETA

For as long as Dean could remember, since that fateful day that he figured out that girls weren't cooty filled monsters, he had always been something of a horn dog, womanizer (according to some), play boy, and several other names that he could care less about. He loved women plain and simple and knew how to charm their panties off with just a smile.   
The came his late teens and suddenly males were on the menu also. It had happened quite out of the blue....a drunken argument between slight friends turned into a heady, aggressive, passionate filled romp that left him strangely ok with it the next morning and ready for more. 

So Dean became an equal opportunist - only adjusting his partners according to how successful or how shitty his hunts went.   
If innocents were saved with little to no injury he charmed a girl or three into his bed for the night. Their soft bodies, giggles, flowery or fruity smells were just what he wanted to celebrate a success.

But for when those hunts went bad...well he searched out male companionship because while men could be soft and loving too, there were just some personalities that just didn't do cuddling. Throw two very strong Alpha type personalities together and sparks and testosterone will fly. Sure he may come out a bit more bruised, but there was a strange calm in his soul and mind that kept him coming back for more.

It was one of those times that led him to where he was today, he mused as he kept his eyes on a mop of long black curls currently in front of him. Reaching over the small white table that was covered in hand made drawings, he idly tucked an misbehaving strand of curls behind a small delicate ear. Dean smiled at the bright emerald green eyes that peaked up at him from thick, long black lashes, when he realized that his normally skittish daughter didn't flinch at his sudden movement and contact for the first time since she had come to live with him three months ago.

Three months...

Three long months ago where his life drastically changed in less than a week. He was honestly surprised either one of them had made it this long alive and relatively whole. He should be a drunkin', grief-filled wreck right now, shacked up with Lisa and Ben, trying and probably failing at playing normal while his brother, His Sammy, was trapped in Hell with Winged Dicks.

But nothing like that happened, instead, here Dean was sitting at a child's table (yes, he had somehow squeezed his ass into what had to be the smallest chair in the world) in a small but neatly decorated room painted in soft pinks and purples (he learned to curb his gag reflex just to see her happy) and 'having tea' with someone who had quickly become the current and only girl in his life, a girl that had stolen his heart away with one look when he had sworn years after Cassy would never happen again. Not only his heart though....just one look into those scared yet hope-filled watery emerald eyes stole his breath, heart, soul, body and was within the next second he had basically gift wrapped himself to beautiful creature before him. 

And how could he not? She was Dean-made from head to toe. Sure her coloring (black hair and bright, gem quality green eyes...1 of 2 things that the death curse left her with) was more like him but the shape was all him for the most part.

His Daughter....Haliey Samantha Potter Winchester.

Dean had both laughed and cried when he had read her name in the letter James had wrote him, one that had been written over 5 years ago when he had gone into hiding with his wife, his nerves and heart were still too raw from the pain of losing his brother not 6 days before. But he was glad for it now, Haliey carried Winchester blood - the blood and name of her uncle, his brother, and therefore it was like a piece of him lived on and also helped Dean live on a little easier.

Never had he been so thankful that he had allowed James to coax some of his story out of him those few days they had been together. He had never spoken a word to any of his bed partners other than his name and age - if anything else had been told it was usually 1 of hundreds of preset lies. But James...he had been the first to see the bullshit to the pain, guilt and anger that lied beneath. He still wasn't sure, even to this day, how he had done that but it had broke him and his life had flooded out...starting with the fact his beloved brother had left and abandoned him to go off on his own and worked his way back to the death of his mother. It had been strange to be so open and it left him feel weak, tired and yet a lighter than he had been...that is until he thought he had been betrayed when James had decided to spring on him being a wizard of all things.

Both of them had been lucky that night that not a few hours before Dean had been too hot and horny to think about where he left his gun and knife. Since both had been still in his clothes on the other side of the room, it had give James a chance to start quickly blabbing about being natural born and wands, no demons and everything he could before he needed to breath again. It had caused Dean to pause in his pursuit of weapons and the first miracle had happened...Dean had listened.

"Daddy?" a soft whisper snapped him out of his musing. He made questioning noise as he looked into his child's now bolder eyes - it had take this long, but it was so worth it to see the effects of abuse starting to finally leave her. "May..." Haliey licked her lips and ducked her head, thankfully not seeing his own eyes momentarily reflecting the hate he felt towards her abusers. Hard eyes left him and a fond amusement entered next when he saw her huff and straighten her shoulders a bit before rushing out "MayIsitinyourlap?"

Every parenting book probably would have told him to make her slow down and repeat what she had said, but Dean was just so damn upset that Haliey still felt like she needed to ask permission to do simple things that most kids her age would just automatically do, knowing they wouldn't be refused. But not his Haliey, no she still asked permission to go to the bathroom or get a drink of water.

"Of course you can Haliey-bear, you never need to ask," he repeated to her for had to be the hundredth time today. Dean pulled her close, tucking her head under his chin, his hand automatically going began running through silky black tresses.   
Ignoring the painful feeling in his butt, Dean held his daughter close to him, lowly humming some random Metallica song. The ex-hunter could feel the peace fill the tiny room and he allowed himself to relax even more, Dean received his second miracle as he just stopped and listened....

"Daddy, I love you."

**-The End-**

Hope you enjoyed!   
Also, if you want to, feel free to look at my challenges on my bio (on FF under the same name) and request the next one for me to do.


End file.
